Translated Hamilton Letters
by Jstoli6
Summary: Letters between Hamilton and others translated into the Modern American Vernacular. Starts with the letters that started the Ham-Burr duel.


**A/N Completely useless translation of the Hamilton-Burr duel into modern day vernacular. Recently got a book with a shit ton of letters written by Ham in it and the letters between Burr and Ham were in it so…. Here's this.**

 **Italics=direct quote**

Dear Mr. Hamilton,

The other day my friend William Van Ness brought to my attention a signed, published letter that includes comments you made about me. I would like it if you would deny or confirm that you were talking shit in the indicated paragraph.

I have the honor to be Your Obt Svt

(Attached published letter)

Dear Mr. Burr,

So I've read and reread your last letter and the more I've thought about it, the more I've become certain that I can't apologize, take back, or acknowledge anything. The meaning of the letter is vague and could mean a lot of things. The message says " _I could detail to you a still more despicable opinion, which General Hamilton has expressed of Mr. Burr."_ I searched a bit so I could find exactly what opinions he was referring to, when I found, " _General Hamilton and Judge Kent have declared… Mr. Burr to be a dangerous man and one who ought not be trusted with the reigns of government."_ This shows that he thinks that this is a despicable opinion of you, and that I have said something like it. He claims that I have said more, but does not say to whom, when, where, etc. That phrase " _still more despicable opinions,"_ could be talking about anything. You cannot expect me to apologise for something so vague as this. In addition, how do you know " _still more despicable"_ isn't referring to the average bullshit any political opponents spew instead of opinions that you determine are below the belt. To repeat myself, I will not acknowledge or deny anything from that letter and I will not allow you to interrogate me on all the crap I've said about you in the past 15 years of our rivalry. I will acknowledge anything you ask if you give a more specific example that you can prove. Don't expect me to go into a long explanation, for it will probably be as vague as whatever accusation you throw at me. I hope you will see it the way I do, and I would just like to point out that I did not see the letter until you informed me.

I have the honor to be Sir Your obed. servt

Dear Mr. Hamilton,

I just got your letter and I regret to find it cold and insincere. The fact that we are political rivals does not exempt the laws of honor. I never say I am above such things, and I never apply it to others. The fact of the matter is that a public humiliation of me is tied to your name, whether or not people understood it as you meant it or grammatically correct. You know exactly 'when' you said what you did, not that I care about that anymore; What's important is that it's now been brought to my attention. The total fakeness and bullshit of your last letter makes me more demanding of a _definite reply._

I have the honor to be sir your obt st

Dear Mr. Burr,

Your first letter came out of nowhere and was completely unnecessary. My answer gave you a way out, but you have chosen not to take it. Your last letter contained low and improper content and made it more confusing of what the hell you want from me. If by " _definite reply"_ you mean acknowledgement or denial, which you requested in your first letter, then I've got nothing for you. If you want something else, then maybe you should explain a little better.

I have the honor to be Sir Your obed servt. A. Hamilton

Dear Mr. Hamilton,

Mr. V Ness has just told me that you refuse to answer my last letter. I consider this unnecessary and a show of your lack of self control. My first request was simple and I had hoped that you'd reply with the openness of a soldier and the honesty of a gentleman. I had innocently suspected that, if you believed I suspected you slighted my honor, you'd either showed regret or acknowledgement of the claim. Instead I was disappointed and received an unsuitable, evasive letter. Although, I did see that, if I were to dislike your lack of confirmation or denial, you would face the music. You should've just done so in the first letter instead of defying me. This led me to believe that your response was because of a false sense of pride rather than reflection. So, albeit reluctantly, I sent another letter with more definite terms. To this, you flat out refused to answer to anything, forcing me to assume your intentions. All of this indicates that what I am about to do is your fault. I have allowed Mr. Van Ness to discuss further expectations with you.

I have the honor to be Your Ob st

 **(Basically Van Ness, his second, is going to discuss the expectations within the duel, it's no longer direct communication. My book doesn't have the letters passed between the seconds but the gist is Burr asks Hamilton to apologize for everything from the past 15 years, which he can't do, forcing him to duel. This was Burr's intent. Spoiler alert, Hamilton dies. The end)**

 **Hope you enjoyed, the details of their duel always confused me so here's this if you want it to get it better. I might do another letter, but for now this is it. Thanks.**


End file.
